Open-type server racks were developed and popularized by the open compute project (abbreviated as OCP) started by Facebook, Inc.
Generally, servers are mounted in the open-type server rack as a packing assembly before being delivered to a client by the manufacturer. As a precautionary measure to prevent the servers from being damaged due to any impact received during delivery, the server rack is conventionally secured to a pallet and a plurality of wooden boards are disposed to peripherally surround the rack and cover the top of the rack. The wooden boards are then nailed together to thereby form a protective wooden box around the server rack in cooperation with the pallet. Some buffering materials may be stuffed between the wooden boards and the rack for additional protection of the server.
Since connection between the wooden boards of the wooden box relies only on the nails, the structural strength of the wooden box is relatively weak. Therefore, if the packing assembly accidentally tips over or the delivery vehicle performs an emergency brake during delivery, the wooden box is at the risk of falling apart from impact. Moreover, since the open-type server rack does not have a front casing and a rear casing, when the wooden box is broken apart from impact, the servers are apt to fall out from the rack and suffer damage. On the other hand, the stapling technique for assembly of the wooden box is more complicated and requires a higher level of technical skill.